All or Nothing
by Kitty c
Summary: This is my first shot at a song fic so take it easy! Ron turned to the Dark side and Hermione miss him. Harry love Hermione and wants her to snap out of it... what will happen? sorry i'm not big on summarys. just read and if you can review! plez


Artist: O-Town 

^.^Hi hi everyone! See I¡¦m trying something new again. Last time I tried some thing funny this time it¡¦s a song fic! I¡¦ve always loved song fics but this is the first time I¡¦ve tried one. Please don¡¦t be too hard on me. Oh and here¡¦s the disclaimer! The song is called ¡¥All or Nothing¡¦ it¡¦s by O-town and it sound soooo good the characters are by the famous JK and everything else you don¡¦t recognize is mine! Here¡¦s the fic! Enjoy!^.^ 

All Or Nothing

**I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something some where's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older**

Harry looked at Hermione across the Gryffindor table at breakfast. ¡¥Great she¡¦s staring off into space again¡¦, Harry thought bitterly. It¡¦s been two years since Ron has turned to the dark side. He has left them behind and is off somewhere being a Death Eater. Before he turned Hermione and him have been together. Over the summer Hermione and Harry had discovered their new feelings for each other. Sometimes Hermione would be normal. She said herself they are going out, but at times when she remembers Ron she¡¦s a whole different person. Harry just couldn¡¦t take it anymore. He knows she misses Ron, he does too, but sooner or later they¡¦ve got to move on. 

**You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair**

Harry would do anything to win Hermione¡¦s heart even against his best friend, but the Ron they knew was not there anymore. Harry knows it¡¦s not fair, since Ron _is_ alive, to ask Hermione to forget him, but Harry couldn¡¦t take it anymore. He needs her to pay attention to him, to give it all to him.**  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all**

¡¥Should I tell her how I feel?¡¦ Harry wondered. A voice inside him answered ¡¥Why not? You¡¦d be in no worse state than you are now if you do.¡¦ Harry wish she could tell him if he¡¦s just a friend or is her love for him true.**  
  
There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it**

¡§Herm.¡¨ said Harry as the two of them sat on the grass by the pond. ¡§Yes Harry?¡¨ Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. ¡§Herm I have to tell you something.¡¨ Said Harry, ¡§I know you¡¦ve been thinking about Ron lately and I understand I miss him too but there¡¦s nothing you can do to change the fact that he¡¦s gone! I know being best friends we should share, but I can¡¦t stand sharing you with the memories of Ron anymore. I wish you could just tell me if you are going to stay with me or not.¡¨ ¡§Oh Harry¡K¡¨ Hermione was lost of words. ¡§Herm. It hurts you know. Losing Ron hurts enough with out you spacing out on me like that. I hide it, because sometimes when you look at me it feels like you¡¦re in love with me.¡¨ ¡§I still do¡K I mean I¡¦m in love with you it¡¦s just¡K¡¨ Hermione said quickly. ¡§Herm now when you look at me like that I don¡¦t feel right any more. **  
  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell**

¡§Harry don¡¦t feel that way¡K promise me¡K¡¨ said Hermione. Harry stood up, ¡§I¡¦m not going to promise you anything. I need you Herm please tell me what you want.¡¨ Hermione didn¡¦t know what to say. She too stood up and fled from the scene.**  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all**

That Night

An owl flew through the Gryffindor boy¡¦s dormitory window, it dropped a role of parchment on Harry's lap. Harry opened it. He could tell by the familiar handwriting that it was from Hermione it said:

Dear Harry

_I¡¦m sorry that I hurt you, but I¡¦m all messed up myself. I¡¦m going to go find Ron. I¡¦m sorry I can¡¦t believe he has turned on us. If he really has, I think I will have to go with him. Promise me one last thing don¡¦t come looking for me._

Love you always Hermione

Harry didn¡¦t bother to get dressed, he got his broom and flew out into the dark night.**  
  
Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
nowhere inside for me in your life**

Harry was about to give up when he saw a figure moving in the darkness below. He dived down. Yes it was Hermione, he landed in front of her and hopped off his broom. ¡§Harry!¡¨ Hermione was shocked. ¡§Herm! Please don¡¦t leave me like that. I need you, you need me. We can live through this together.¡¨ Harry held out his hand, ¡§Let¡¦s face the reality together.¡¨ Hermione hesitated. Harry added ¡§Please don¡¦t leave me here with nothing at all.¡¨ With that Harry begin to cry uncontrollably.**  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all**

Tears flowed out of Hermione¡¦s eyes. She took Harry's outstretched hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. ¡¨I¡¦m so sorry Harry. I will give you all that I am. I was really messed up, but now I see. We can live through this together.¡¨ The sky is brightening now. Harry could make out the smile on Hermione¡¦s face. He too smiled. ¡§Come on, let¡¦s go back.¡¨ Harry said mounting his broom. Hermione sat beside him. They rose high into the sky and as the first ray of sun touched the edge of the earth the two lovers kissed, suspended in mid air. 

^.^ So! Do you like it? Do you? Do you? Do you? Please review! You don¡¦t know what they mean to me! Every time someone review I am soooo happy I could die (well¡K I won¡¦t die don¡¦t worry, but I¡¦d be really happy)! Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
